


【剧版韩叶/邱叶】故人心10

by outinsgf



Category: The King's Avatar电视剧全职高手
Genre: M/M, 电视剧全职高手 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outinsgf/pseuds/outinsgf
Summary: ABO清水?? 叶妲己反噬文~





	【剧版韩叶/邱叶】故人心10

**Author's Note:**

> ABO清水?? 叶妲己反噬文~

10.  
毕竟是职业选手，比赛结束邱非才表现出对叶修挂念不已。

韩文清上班勤快，叶修静养在家总闲不住，他说自己的蠢徒弟需要指导，韩文清没过问，但也没忽略叶修含糊报备的地点，只是提醒叶修甜食不能吃多。

在看着挺高档的甜品店，叶修边纵容着自己吃的津津有味，边对婴儿车里的布丁告诫着甜品的种种不是，直到被小女儿亮晶晶的眼神看得心软，才赶紧把蛋糕推去邱非桌前。

"其实啊是邱非哥哥不让你吃的，哥哥当初吃太多甜的才长不高呢。"

邱非看叶修似乎没有那晚的芥蒂，想找他覆盘也爽快答应了，放心之余又被叶修的揶揄气笑 " 第一，我要比你高了，第二，要说几遍，论辈份我是布丁叔叔辈。"

然后报复似的一口把叶修推来的蛋糕吞进肚里，养大徒弟饿死师父，看叶修惊愕的表情，邱非十分得意，但快被满口的奶油和糖分噎着，他赶紧喝了大口黑咖啡。

"第一，布丁有叔叔了，第二，不论辈分你比布丁还不懂事，再浪费我的甜品卷，下次想约我出来，没门。"

"这份不是本来就该给我的吗…"

叶修摸了摸口袋，确定还有一张，他跟谨慎节制又有条有理的人同居，财产不自由且十分透明，叶修走时只抽走合理的张数，邱非布丁自己各一。

"我真不明白，你老吃这种甜腻腻的东西，信息素怎么那么…清冽。"

邱非声量越小，不敢声张信息素的事，只是抱怨般的呢喃，他也不明白怎么会有人既如罂粟热烈撩心挑肺，又像雪原冷然拒人千里。

"因该是药吃多了吧。"叶修对这些生理现象已经没有太多忌讳。

邱非第一次闻到叶修道信息素，是在比赛的后场，独特且好闻的冷香，前所未有，他身为alpha略为谨慎，担心比赛间被引诱分心，然而后场突然乱成了一团，他才知道那位好闻的omega是竟然叶修，一时间谁还有心思比赛呢。

事发的可以说非常是时候，兴欣在联盟里还欠磨练，叶修力挽狂澜又是一挑三的壮举，但下场时他的手早已反复抽筋疲乏，这样的状况团队赛不可能再上场。其实备战的时候他的心理是有底的，如果需要他一挑三，那团队赛时他极可能会成为战场下的战术核心，他不愿也不认，也不曾想到他不仅是冷坐場下。

兴欣团队胜了，但叶修还没度过发情期，再一剂药物他药检就要超标，成绩必須做废，赶来医院的人里头也有邱非，也只有邱非敢在韩文清一句"我来处理"的威压下上前质问" 凭甚么 "

但病房里叶修的虚弱的声音是念的确实是韩文清。 

韩文清进去时门被关上，特制的病间十分昏暗，也很好的阻隔了叶修强烈信息素，黄少天拉着邱非苦口婆心 "你呀你脑子发甚么热，维护师傅也不是这样维护的，你师父很可能会需要alpha，而alpha里也只有老韩是可以控制住本性，也不会违背老叶的意愿伤害他，不让老韩去，要是让哪个不靠谱的，是嫌老叶不够惨吗…"

那时候邱非就很委屈，凭甚么不能是他。

而病房里韩文清也没有轻易靠上前，他保持着些许距离，担心被这样的诱发冲昏头

"兴欣已经知道了。"

"只要你不想被标记，兴欣同意接受你的药检结果。"

"老韩…"

挣扎了许久，被子下叶修的腿不自主的摩娑，指掌也顾不及发炎抽痛，揉捏着床巾纠结成团，看叶修这样难受，韩文清难得有了让他立刻放弃荣耀的念头。

"临时…标记我…好吗。"

"你确定? "  
看韩文清稍有迟疑地走近，叶修点头无奈的笑了笑 "只能这样…"

"确定是我 " 外头大票人在，没少与叶修牵扯，韩文清其实不想叶修反悔，所以问出口时已伸手抚上叶修的脸边，拇指顺着下颔喉结，落在锁骨之间依旧没有停下，暧昧的触碰，他知道叶修需要，却也瞬间触发了他狂傲的alpha的气息。

韩文清不掩饰的张扬，让外头的人顿时有如近犯领地，受到霸道的驱离，大抵是知道叶修的决定，再有不甘也尊重地默默退离了房门口，而房间里alpha的气息与抚慰对叶修来说如同救命一般，便轻易让韩文清捞起他的腰，自然而然的迎合纠缠。

在外头看来临时标记亦不痛不痒，只有叶修明白重要。

叶修最不欲人知的事，韩文清已经知道了，他知道叶修需要alpha，知道叶修累了，被这副身体拖累，那天临时标记后，韩文清回忆起总在渴望与扼腕中来回，他以为叶修向来不强壮但有旁人无法企及的强韧，直到这次才深刻感受的这副身体真实的柔弱，能一次次应付高强度的比赛，能与大多是alpha的联盟选手争胜根本是奇谈，如今耗损却也难以挽回，不可能在逞强。

叶修快退役了，或许在这个赛季。

那晚在医院，看叶修昏睡时依旧不安的蹙着眉，韩文清无奈心疼的抚了抚叶修的发顶前额 " 没甚么大不了的事。" 犹疑着良久，才轻轻落下一吻 "好好休息"


End file.
